


Restless Heart Syndrome

by rebelicious



Series: Skyeward [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse, Whedonverse - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe: Agents of SHEILD, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, F/M, Sunnydale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelicious/pseuds/rebelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye (just Skye), was a lonely hacker living out of the back of her van, determined to uncover the secrets hidden in Sunnydale. Grant Ward is a new transfer, on loan to secret op known as The Initiative, from SHIELD. Both still struggling to put their traumatic pasts behind them, they've found diverging paths to their survival but when the two bump into each other in cyberspace, the connection is immediate (and we don't mean the wi-fi) and intense, but it's threatened when, much to Ward's surprise, Skye turns out to be the hacker that managed to break through their firewalls. Offered immunity for her crimes if she agrees to work for The Initiative, she takes the deal but when Ward is assigned to whip her into the shape, the two are confronted with their lingering feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Heart Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Twitter RPG @iBuffyRPG

A bead of sweat trickled down the back of her neck as his arm swung over her shoulder and pulled her so tightly against him so she could literally feel his heartbeat, her own breath quickening as she struggled to free herself from the chokehold. She'd never admit this to anyone, not even herself, but she looked forward to this part of their training more than any other. Sparring allowed her some of the physical contact with him she craved throughout the rest of the day, without her having to confess that, despite her protests to the contrary, her feelings for him were still very much alive and well. If anything, they'd grown.

Admittedly, she still hadn't entirely bought into The Initiative and only remained to hold up her end of the deal they'd made when she was arrested. And she'd been apprehensive when he was assigned as he commanding officer – it meant they'd spent a lot of time together, much of it alone and rolling around on mats as he got her into, as promised, the best shape of her life. It had also allowed her to see a side of him she might not have otherwise. He was good at what he did – he was disciplined and commuted and didn't give up until the job was done and done right. That alone would have earned her respect, as it did all of his peers, but it was more than that – it was how he treated people. Like every single person mattered, no matter how small or insignificant their role seemed. And then there was the wafflemakers and espresso machines he'd turn up with, without any expectation of anything in return, but just because someone said it'd make their day better. Even his friendship with one of the local teens - she knew some questioned his motives, but she actually found it endearing the way he'd taken her under his wing like the big brother he should've had. Rather than wallowing in self-pity about a tragic and unfair childhood and lamenting how his life could be different if he'd had the sort of family that had Easter dinners together and sleepovers in the lab, he created his own, made everyone his family. She envied that and took some comfort in knowing she hadn't been totally wrong about him – it was impossible for most anyone to resist the Grant Ward charm. 

So while she would trust him with her life if it ever came to it, she was still struggling to trust him with her heart again. She had her moments – times when every instinct and fiber of her being told her to throw herself back into his arms and hang on for dear life and she'd find herself questioning every doubt she had about him. If he'd really been a part of her demise, if he'd been lying to her all along, why was he still here? Why was he seem so determined to make things right? And then something would happen or he'd say something and all at once she'd flash back, the hurt boiling back up like a steaming pot determined to drown any sort of happiness she might find with him and she'd have to start the process all over again. He'd made his intentions clear though – that he'd earn back her trust, presumably so they could get back to where they'd been before this bad dream (she's downgraded it from 'nightmare') began – and even in her moments of weakness, she cared to much about him to lead him on. So until she was sure, really, really sure, she'd continue to resist – or at least try – she just hoped he'd stick around long enough to see her through this. 

“Focus, Skye” his voice in her ear yanked her back to the here and now “What now?”

She set her jaw, refocused her energy and did exactly what he'd taught her to do. Her elbow crashing into his rib cage with enough force to loosen his grip without doing any real damage and all at once, she spun away, twisting his arm as she did and bringing him down the mats, her knee on the centre of his chest and accomplished grin as she leaned down, her hair falling into her face as she gloated “Yes, sir” 

There was a brief flash of surprise that covered his expression as he looked up at her from his spot on the floor, but it morphed slowly into pride and then his lips curled into that cocky grin of his that always made her want to throw caution to the wind and dive right back into him “I've always loved you from this angle” 

Her eyes locked on his briefly and they both knew he was slowly winning the battle. The first time, he'd barreled through her defenses like a linebacker on steroids but this was a more calculated approach. His continuous hammering at the wall she re-erected to protect herself was beginning to crumble and it'd only take few more swift kicks to bring it tumbling back down again. 

“Don't get used to it” she muttered, her subtle but definite smirk giving away her lie. “Can we eat now?” she asked quickly, pushing herself up to her feet and holding out her hand to help him up, before either of them could take this to its logical next step. This had become a bit of a routine with them – he'd make some sexually laced innuendo, she'd pretend to brush him off and then they'd carry on as if nothing had happened. 

“Too late” he chuckled, taking her hand and pulling himself up from the ground so he was standing in front of her, as close as he could without actually touching her and for a second she thought he might kiss her. A thought that simultaneously excited and terrified her. “Good hustle, rookie” he said instead, seemingly unaware that he'd lifted his hand to smooth her hair back into place. “Let's get some grub.”


End file.
